Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 9 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 40 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 1 \times 9 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 9 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 9 + 12 $ $ = 21 $